


Elves Of The Trees and Seas

by HeartOfValinor



Series: Empty Crown [1]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Additional lore, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, To Be Edited, Work In Progress, lore expansion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27679784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartOfValinor/pseuds/HeartOfValinor
Summary: While reading Silmarillion I thought the the elves were so pure and innocent when they first woke and I wanted to write about that. I ended up creating a group of them that still lives within Valinor, living just as they did before. Pure and free. This is a primer for the lore I use in my writing, instead of having to draw all this in my works I decided I would write this to keep me from having to exposition dump.
Series: Empty Crown [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024084
Kudos: 5





	Elves Of The Trees and Seas

The first memory for many elves was of a pupil-black night, soft sand and an endless sky of stars. Laying together as the oceans crept up the sand to discover their feet, walking through the forest as the trees bowed and touched them with their leaves in desperation to know them. They were the Quendi and they lived wherever called them, while many headed into the forests or mountains some still stayed by the sea and all over the land you could hear their song, their laughter and soft speaking. 

Even in Valinor not all joined the greater groups of elves with their cities and some still chose their simpler and happier lives- if they were convinced to come to the Undying Lands at all. In Valinor they became to even other Eldar a nearly ethereal people, shining with their own joy and innocence. Eldar of the cities could come and convince one to return with them, but within the blink of an eye they were off, chasing the glittering of the sea or something spoken to them by the rustling of leaves. They were unattached to concepts of hierarchy, lineage and fought their own domestication until most had decided to leave them be. 

It was then that the wild elves found their way in, some engaging in secret trysts in the woods and the sands of the shore or following their romantic interests and arriving at their homes- in the Noldor’s case appearing with carved mother-of-pearl pendants, giant pearls gathered from the ocean, cut pieces of resin that glittered like citrine jewels and diadem made from still-living branches that thrived on love and light. Many married into the cities this way, becoming sewn into the fabric of Eldar society. The advent of the Teleri saw many more joining a more accommodating kindred, whose love of song and the sea drew them right into households where they were fed and simply decided to stay. In this way the numbers of elves living away from the cities grew smaller- though never vanishing.

Many still live in this simple way, allying themselves with the creatures of the forests or the giant swans of the coast and living still fishing and hunting, creating their own pure life free from the Elf-Kings and rejoicing in the presence of the Valar and reacted very little even when the light of the trees left the sky. They live untouched by the troubles outside their groups, simply content to sing their praises and dream of stars. They are as the elves were originally, beings of light, time and will.


End file.
